It's Called Hatred, Not Love
by JewelTheCookieBeast
Summary: ...It's the usual high school story. Geeks, freaks and populars. Three groups that don't cross well. So why is one popular, who's pretty much the head of them, trying to defy the laws of high school? And why is one geek refusing to drool over him? Amuto with TadasexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel: Hey guys. Back with another Amuto story. I'm struggling with my other one because it's focused on so many couples!**

**Ikuto: Oh shut it and start typing.**

**Amu: How many times do I have to say be nice?**

**Ikuto: As many times as you want because I won't listen.**

**Jewel: You're so mean...**

**Amu: See what you did?! Go do the disclaimer while I try to get her out of the corner.**

**Ikuto: What?! Fine... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters... Stupid author...**

**~I Can't Believe You~**

...I hate school. Clumsy teachers, useless assignments, hormone crazy teens, all the unnesessary drama, cruel backstabbing, the onflow of useless tears, the freaks, the geeks, annoying as hell populars, and oh yeah...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the playboy of Seiyo High, the senior who acted as if he owned the place. The one man that could make any girl he wanted, geek, freak or popular, fall to his feet and obey his every will... Oh wait.

All except for me, Hinamori Amu, the junior with long crazy pink hair and honey golden eyes behind the thick black glasses.

Why? Because I all see in that blue haired piece of shit is a retarded pervert who's so full of himself, he doesn't even know when to quit. Take today as an example. He was doing his usual by trying to make me fall for him so that he could be the most popular and loved guy at school.

...The thought of that actually happening made me wanna puke all over him and those so called 'populars'. Who gave a damn about the popularity system? I certainly didn't. But apparently, Ikuto couldn't let that slide by.

"Hello _Amu_..." He greeted seductivly as he managed to slip away from the crowd of high school fangirls that were begging for him to date them. I just rolled my eyes at him and scoffed.

"What the hell do you want _this_ time Tsukiyomi?" I asked coldly, ignoring the glares of the teenage girls behind him. He feigned a hurt look and the pack of wolves came sprinting up to him, trying to comfort him.

"That hurt Amu... Why are you so mean?" He asked with the fakest pout I had ever seen. Oh, how the girls swooned and blushed made me sick to my stomach. Rolling my eyes again, I grabbed my school bag and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"Depends. Why are you so damn annoying?" I shot back over my shoulder as I walked out of the crowded classroom.

Oh yeah. One point me, zero for Ikuto.

"Yo Amu!" My brunette friend shouted as he jogged up to me. The senior chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Kukai. Are you heading to gym next?" I asked as I eyed the duffle slung over his shoulder. He grinned and nodded, his emerald eyes as energetic as ever. "Well I'm heading over there too. Is Utau coming?" I asked as I looked around for the blonde.

"No. She's out sick today." He replied with a hint of disappointment. I rasied an eyebrow and sweat-dropped at his attatchment to his girlfriend, Hoshina Utau, also my best friend. "But I could be wrong and she's just ditching." He said with an interesting expression. I rolled my eyes and we continued to make our way to the gym.

"I would ditch but you and I both know that I can't." I said with a bit of sadness. Kukai frowned down at me and ruffled my hair. "Hey! What did I say about the hair?!" I shouted and shoved his hand away. He laughed and pinched my cheek.

"Oh well! See ya in gym!" He shouted and made an escape to the boys' locker room, leaving me near the entrance to the gymnasium. I growled and stormed into the locker room, not caring about the looks I was getting.

So what if I looked like a geek and was pissed? Actually...

I'm not a geek, a nerd, not even a dork. I just happen to get good grades and wear chunky black glasses. And so what if I read manga? It's not like I joined the club or I'm obsessed with it. I just read it when I have free time. And that one incident during freshman year didn't count. That was all Rima's fault. And I'm still a little mad about it, even though she sent a million apology cards with my favorite candies for three weeks straight.

"...Damn." I muttered when I couldn't find my running shoes. I looked down at my black Converses and sighed.

'...I don't wanna use these... But I guess I have no choice.' I thought and grimaced at my beat up shoes. After shutting my locker and locking it, I made my way to the gym and instantly found my so-called friend. I rushed up to him when he wasn't looking and smacked him as hard as I could upside his dense head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Amu?!" Kukai shouted as he turned around, rubbing the spot where I hit him. I smirked in triumph.

"For all the times you messed up my hair." I answered and we both started to laugh like idiots. "So what are you guys doing? We're doing laps..." I asked and groaned. Kukai chuckled and shrugged.

"How that hell am I supposed to know?" He joked. I raised an eyebrow at his reply.

"...I don't know, the fact that the only reason you even come to school is for gym and soccer?" I teased. He froze and sweat-dropped, knowing I was completely right. Suddenly, the bell wrang, signaling that class was starting and saving Kukai.

"See ya later Amu! Have fun running!" He shouted and sprinted to his class.

"...Idiot..." I muttered and slowly trudged to my crazy gym teacher.

"Hinamori!" Yukari shouted as I arrived. "Get over here so I can explain what we're doing today!" She barked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and I simply nodded before sitting in my spot on the floor. "Alright. We'll be playing dodgeball since the field's been taken by that damn Kirochi." She announced and glared at the back of Kukai's teacher's head. I mentally fist pumped as we all got up and headed towards the wrestling room.

...Oh wait... That meant Kukai's class had to run the laps instead! Sucks for him!

"Who are we playing against?" A boy asked while Yukari unlocked the door. She sighed and opened it.

"Nanoko's class." She replied and waited for all of us to get in before letting the door slam shut behind her. We all groaned. "Oh shut it! You should be grateful that you guys get to play against the advance class!" She shouted.

Who the hell would wanna go up against the advanced gym class in such a deadly game?! **(A/N: Me. But only on the slightly less violent version of dodgeball, crossfire. The game still hurts though)**

"Yukari? May I sit out?" I asked. Lucky for me, I actually had breathing problems that let me skip some activities in gym. Yukari nodded and motioned for me to sit next to her on the floor while she put in grades on her laptop.

Oh. I guess that was another reason I was called a nerd. Cause having a medical condition pretty much makes you one.

"Oh, Hinamori. Your grade needs to go up a few more points before you can get an A. Come see me for the details after school." Yukari ordered. I nodded and thanked her before watching Nanoko's class walk in.

...Huh? Did I just... Oh no... You're kidding. He can't be in my gym period! I could've sworn he wasn't!

Ikuto walked in, chatting about something with one of his classmates until his dark blue eyes met mine. He smirked and walked over to me, despite the looks he got from his friends.

"Why are you sitting out? Afraid to break your precious glasses?" He teased. I glared at him and scoffed.

Well, I couldn't break my glasses because they were my only pair. And without them, I was practically blind.

"No. Ever heard of breathing problems?" I retorted. He rolled his eyes dramatically and shook his head.

"Whatever you say." He said and walked off. I held in a growl and leaned back against the cold wall. Nanoko walked to the middle of the divided classes and held a large mesh bag.

"Alright class. Today, since we're playing with two differenet classes than usual, we'll be playing crossfire instead." She announced and dropped the small colorful foam balls in the middle of the room. "Rules! Catch someone's throw, the person who threw it is out. No one gets back in until the yellow one is caught, which lets all the players that were out on your side come back in! You are allowed to catch them off the walls! No matter how many people a single ball hits, all the people who got hit are out! Understand?" She explained. A kid near the front raised their hand.

"What happens if it hits several people and then someone catches it?" He asked.

"Then the person who threw it is out and the people who got hit stay in. Got it?" She replied. No more questions were asked and Nanoko went back to her seat next to Yukari. "Begin!" She shouted and blew her whistle.

All hell broke loose as colors flew everywhere. I just continued to play with the hem of my white gym shirt and occasionally looked up, only to get bored and look back down.

"Hinamori!" A voice shouted. I looked up only to see something yellow coming right towards me.

"...Amu? Amu!" A deep voice called. I slowly opened my eyes, and realizing that I was face-to-face with Ikuto, the rest of the class surrounding. "Amu! I'm so sorry!" He shouted and helped me sit up. I could barely see and it felt like the room was spinning.

"...Tsu... kiyomi?" I asked and placed a hand on my throbbing head. The coaches rushed to help me up and I just let them. "Wha... What happened..?" I asked and glanced at the figures around me.

"I'm so sorry Amu... I didn't mean to throw it at you! Someone ran into me when I was about to throw and the ball slipped from my hand..." Ikuto explained.

"Tsukiyomi. Get Hinamori out of here and to the nurse's office now." Nanoko ordered as Ikuto held my fore arm, keeping me balanced. He nodded and picked something off the ground before leading me out of the wrestling room.

"Tsukiyomi..? Why's everything so blurry?" I asked and struggled to stand up straight. Ikuto looked away and sighed.

"...Sorry Amu..." He said and held something out in his hand. I had to squint to even make out the shape of it and my eyes widened.

...There were my chunky black glasses, smashed to pieces.

I just stared, and managed to pick up the small pieces of what used to be my only way of seeing and felt like crying. Those glasses were given to me by my little sister. She got them for me on my fourteenth birthday, saying that I looked amazing in them. And I couldn't refuse the little girl, even if she was wrong.

"...M-My..." My voice trailed off as the onflow of tears began. I wanted to just go and die in a hole, but not before I beat the living shit out of the playboy next to me. "...Get away from me..." I whispered and shook his hands off my arm. I stormed off towards the nurse's office, despite the dizziness and shouting behind me.

"Oh. Hinamori? I just got off the phone with your parents and coach. You'll be going home for the day." The nurse informed me as I sat in her office. I nodded and smiled politely as I handed her the icepack she told me to put on my head.

"Thank you. I'll just go get my stuff then." I said and left. Sadly, I could barely walk without bumping into something.

"Need some help?" A polite voice asked from behind me. I spun around and squinted at the teen in front of me. But the only thing I could make out was blonde hair and... ruby?

"...Um... Tadase?" I guessed. He laughed and nodded, taking my for arm like Ikuto had done earlier. "Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem. So where are you going?" He asked. I pointed top the gym and he continued to guide me. "What happened to your glasses?" He asked, finally noticing my lack of glasses about a minute after walking.

"I got hit in the face by Tsukiyomi..." I answered and held back the returning tears.

"Oh. Do you need help going back?" He asked as we walked up the the two locker rooms. I shook my head and smiled. He frowned but I couldn't see. "Alright. See ya tomorrow." And with that, he left for his class.

Somehow, I made my way back to my locker and opened it. I quickly threw on my clothes and backpack before locking my locker and making my way outside. But after a few steps, I was already stopped by a certain blue haired teen.

"Why's a nerd like you doing walking by herself when she's practially blind?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You never change, even when I'm practically blind and have no one to help me. Look, if you think making fun of me's gonna make me fall for you, then you're dead wrong." I said, glaring at his blurred firgure. I could feel him glaring back but I just held my ground.

"Amu!" I heard a boy's voice shout, causing me to tear my hateful glare away from the teen in front of me and squint at a slim figure running up to us. Once I saw the long purple hair, I realized that it my my best friend Fujisaki Nagihiko. "Need help back to the office?" He asked. I nodded and shot Ikuto another glare.

"Are you going home?" He asked. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that day and nodded.

"Yes. Now leave me alone." I said coldly as Nagi pulled me away from the annoying popular.

"...I heard from Tadase." He said after a few moments of silence. I lowered my head, waiting for what he had to say next. "I'm really sorry Amu." He said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head.

Nagi was the only person who knew what happened to Ami and why her glasses were so important to me. He was the only one I trusted enough to tell him about it and he was probably the only one who could help me. He was there for me, and willing to help me get through that tough time in my life.

"...I-It's fine... I guess I'll have to go back to contacts." I stated sadly.

I hated contacts. The only reason I wore those glasses was because of Ami and an incident in middle school. They're also irratating, especially when the pollen count's high.

"...I see... Are you sure you wanna go back to contacts?" He asked uneasily. I bit my bottom lip and nodded, remembering what would happen if I went back to contacts.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine... I hope." I answered with a nervous laugh. "But you're gonna help me get Tsukiyomi to pay for them." I added. Nagi laughed and nodded.

"Alright. But tomorrow. Do you have anything to use tomorrow so you can go to school?" He asked as we arrived at the main office. I paused and shook my head.

"I guess I'll be staying home tomorrow." I said and laughed nervously. Ngai frowned at me but I quickly shook my head. "Don't worry. Mama will probably take me to get contacts tomorrow. I'll be back Thrusday whether I have them or not." I said and spotted my mama driving up. "I gotta go. Bye Nagi! I shouted and made my way over to the car.

"Amu! Are you alright?!" My mama, Midori, asked, her gold eyes filled with worry while her brown hair was slightly messy. I nodded and smiled as I got in the passenger's seat.

"I'm fine mama... When do you think I can get contacts?" I asked and buckled up, waiting for the vehicle to start and drive off. Mama just sighed and shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot.

"We can go tomorrow. Are you sure you want to use contacts? We can always get-"

"Don't even say it. I'm not getting new new glasses." I cut her off and glared out my window at the passing by trees. Mama stopped and frowned at my sudden response. "...I'm really sorry mama... But you know I can't get new glasses..." I said and my glare softened as I managed to make out tears forming in her eyes. She nodded and bit her lip, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"It's fine Amu. We'll go tomorrow, okay?" She said with a light smile. I returned a similar one and nodded, glad that I would be able to keep my word to Nagi. "So what exactly happened?" She asked with a slightly confused look. I sighed and shook my head, not wanting to go through it.

"Don't worry. I'll make Tsukiyomi pay whether he likes it or not." I swore with a slight smirk. Mama giggled and nodded, liking the sudden look.

"Alright. Just go a little easy, okay? Ask for Tsukasa to help." She instructed. I nodded and leaned back into the stiff cushions of the seat.

"I will. Oh man... I have a test tomorrow..." I muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you and Nikkaidou can work something out." She reassured me. I sighed once again and nodded reluctantly, not really liking the idea. "Amu, we're home." She informed me and turned off the engine. I nodded lazily and opened the door, waiting for mama to help me inside.

"Thanks mama." I said as we entered our small house. "I can go upstairs by myself." I stated and made my way up said stairs. I somehow made it to my room and since I knew where everything was, I easily manuvered through the room and landed on my plush bed. "So tired..." I muttered into my white pillow before disgarding it and staring up at the cieling.

"...Thank god this balcony was open..." A deep voice said breathlessly. I froze in place, waiting for the voice to speak again. "...Wierd room... It's so pink." It commented.

...You're kidding.

"Well that would make sense since my hair's pink." I said aloud, not bothering to look at the intruder. I already knew.

"H-Huh? Wait, this is _your_ room?!" Ikuto shouted as he backed up into the wall next to my closet. I reluctantly sat up and glared at the blurred figure that had recently broken my glasses.

"I'm pretty sure I would know that this is my room." I retorted. Ikuto scoffed and crossed his arms out of embarrassment.

"You're practically blind. How do you know this is your room?" He teased. I rolled my bad eyes and shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure my mama wouldn't help me inside a stranger's house then start making dinner in their kitchen." I answered and leaned back down on the covers, reaching for my Ipod on the nightstand near my head. I picked a song and set it back on it's holder, allowing the sweet music to go through the speakers.

"...Just Be Friends Glutamine? Aw... But Amu~! I wanna be a lot more than _friends_..." Ikuto teased and moved closer to my bed. **(A/N: Don't own, just love the way he does it)**

"Ew... Get away from my you pervert." I said plainly but didn't lift a finger, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

He moved closer, as if testing the water. I just stayed there. He smirked and suddenly laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked harshly and added a glare. His smirk grew along with the grip around me. "Get off." I demanded.

"But I don't want to." He said. I groaned and sighed. "Why did you play this song when I'm here? You know you love me..." He whispered huskily into my ear. I rolled my eyes for the... whatever, again.

"No, I know I hate you. Now get off me and get out before I call my mama." I threatened. Ikuto fake pouted and rolled over so that he had my hands pinned above me, his long legs straddling my upper thighs.

"Why's that? Why are you being so mean to me? What happened between us?" He questioned with a genuine hurt look. I just turned away from his pained look, furious. "...Amu. Tell me what happened to that optimistic girl I met in elementary school." He ordered and tightened his grip on my wrists.

...I really hate school...

**~I Can't Believe You~**

**Jewel: So... Yeah.**

**Amu: ...What the hell?**

**Ikuto: What the fuck is this supposed to be?!**

**Jewel: I DON'T KNOW! It seemed like a good idea in my head!**

**Ikuto: Well you're delusional so I guess this makes sense.**

**Jewel: ...Well. Aren't you just a ray of sunshine? Listen, you guys tell me whether this is a good story or not.**

**Amu: So that means... R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewel: Wow! I got a lot of positive feedback!**

**Amu: Really? Do they realize-**

**Jewel: I have no clue what you're talking about.**

**Ikuto: I think she was trying to say-**

**Jewel: Nope. I'm pretty sure the two of you are being delusional.**

**Ikuto No we're not. We're trying to say-**

**Jewel: Let's play seven minutes in heaven!**

**Ikuto: I'm in. Let's go Amu.**

**Amu: Wait-WHAT?! JEWEL! (Closet door shuts)**

**Jewel: Finally. I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters!**

**~Sweet, Sweet Enemies~**

"...What was the answer again?" Kukai whispered as he slowly stood up from his seat. He and Tadase were in math and the teacher had just called on Kukai to give the answer. Tadase chuckled and stared at the board while Kukai pretended to solve it.

"The formula is the Pythagorean Theorem, and c equals ten." He replied. Kukai shot him a quick grin and repeated the answer Tadase gave him, getting it correct. He sat down and raised an eyebrow at Tadase.

"You actually gave me the answer... Sounds like someone's in a good mood today. Is Jewel finally here?" Kukai asked and caught the slight pull on the corner of Tadase's lips. "Ah... So I'm right? But I didn't see her in any of my classes... which would be all of them." He teased. Tadase rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She's meeting me at lunch. On the roof." He explained. Kukai tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"Don't you have to go through the whole building to get to the roof? Won't she get caught?" He asked. Tadase sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"For her, no. She hates using front doors." He explained. There was a light tapping on the window Tadase sat next to. They turned with confused looks but froze when they saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing the school uniform, consisting of a teal tie, skirt/pants, white button up, cream colored knit vest, and whatever color shoes (which happened to also be teal), sitting on a branch of the tree that was a few feet away from the building. She waved to them and leaned against the trunk. She breathed on the glass and wrote:

_SURPRISE_

Kukai desperately held in a laugh while Tadase tried not to try and figure out how she climbed a tree up to the third floor. The class heard two loud slams and they all turned to Tadase and Kukai, who both had red lumps on their head while the teacher stood in front of them with a large book in her hand.

"Pay attention." She said darkly. The boys laid motionless with their heads on their desks as the teacher turned to see what they were looking at. "Is that Garnet?!" She shouted and pointed at Jewel. She threw open the window and a vein appeared.

"Oh, it's you." Jewel spat out and glared at her math teacher.

"Garnet! Get off that tree and come back to school!" The teacher shouted and threatened to throw her book at the teen. Jewel raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Hell no. And you can't do shit about it cause I'm one of your tops students." She retorted.

If the teacher wasn't fuming already, she was practically overflowing with steam. A few chuckles escaped from the class.

"Get. Down." The older woman demanded with a stern look. Jewel smirked and brought her face closer to the teacher's. The elder got slightly nervous, and it was evident in her expression, but held her ground.

"Make me." Jewel said and stood up on the branch. She smiled at Tadase and climbed the rest of the tree with ease, ignoring the shouts from the teacher who stayed inside the building.

"Looks like today will be a little more interesting... Too bad Amu isn't here." Tadase said aloud as they walked up to the roof. Class had just ended with a wanted poster for Jewel and a few threats.

"Yeah. But then again, when those two are at school at the same time, things get a little out of hand. It's like telling the devil himself to go up and make friends with God." Kukai joked. Tadase shivered and shook his head.

"Dude, no one needs to be reminded of what happened." He said coldly as they climbed up the stairs that led to the roof. Kukai chuckled and kicked open the door at the top, a warm breeze rushing into them. They both sighed as they walked out and looked around for the black haired girl. "...Jewel?" Tadase called out, knowing the girl liked to scare people. They stood in the middle of the roof and looked around.

"Boo." She said. They both whipped around and saw her standing in the doorway they came from.

"Aw... Weak." Tadase teased as he walked over to his girlfriend. **(A/N: There is no way in hell am I putting any Tadamu moments in this, that's why I put him with me in most of my stories. Tadase was just being a good friend in the last chapter)** She rolled her eyes and shrugged. She leaned to her side a bit so she could see Kukai.

"By the way, I saw Utau on the way up here." She informed him and stood up straight. Kukai's eyes widened as he grinned like a mad man.

"Really?!" He shouted and made a mad dash for the door but Jewel stopped him.

"But first I need to talk to you guys about something." She quickly added. Kukai frowned and retraced a few of his steps.

"...Make it quick." He said and waited for whatever was more important than seeing his girlfriend. Jewel glared at him, the atmoshpere suddenly serious.

"It's about Hinamori."

_**~Back at the Hinamori House~**_

"...Get out." I said as I heard the all too familiar footsteps of Ikuto approach my bed.

"You didn't answer me yesterday." He stated and sat on the edge of my bed.

Atleast he wasn't forcing me to this time.

I sighed and stared lazily at his blurred figure. I still hadn't gotten my contacts and I was about to get off my bed unitl a certain playboy decided to make an appearance.

"As if I'd tell." I answered. "I knew I should've locked that damn door." I muttered. Ikuto chuckled and hugged me. I was wrong. Well, I guess he wasn't forcing me to do anything but he was still being annoying.

"Answer the question Amu..." He whispered into my ear. I made a face of disgust and tried to put as much distance between us as possible, which was only a few inches since his tight grip on my waist prevented me from putting any more between us. "Amu." His voice suddenly dark and sober. I wasn't fazed though. I knew he was going to pop the question sooner or later.

...Just wasn't expecting him to pop it about five years later.

"You should know already. You were the one who killed her." I said plainly, staring up at his shocked expression with a dead look.

"...What..? I don't understand." He stated. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Of course you don't. Most populars forget about the friends they had before they became popular." I said. Ikuto practically froze where he was. I could feel him go rigid and stiff, his eyes were wide.

"...A-Amu... If I wanted to become popular, I needed to-"

"Leave your best friend? Even though her sister died and no one was around to help her?" I spat out. I was getting tired of this. He should know what he did. "...I just... I can't believe you left me... After all the years we were best friends, you left without warning." I said in a quiet, sad voice. I looked up at him with a hurt expression, I could tell he was feeling the guilt.

"Amu, please... I'd rather not talk about it with-"

"A nerd?" I asked, my voice filled once again with anger, but the question came out quietly.

"I was going to say someone who wouldn't understand." He finished with a cold look, making me inwardly shiver. "...Tch. This is pointless." He said and got up, ready to leave. "Oh yeah, don't think this little conversation will stop me from making you fall for me." He said with that damn smirk.

Of course he'd say that even though the atmosphere was filled with hatred.

"I fucking hate you Tsukiyomi." I stated. He just winked at me and chuckled.

"Love you too Amu." He teased and left, leaping off my balcony, ignoring the finger that I raised at him.

I really need to start closing that.

"Amu!" Mama called from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and slowly got up, making my way downstairs. Once at the bottom, mama helped me the rest of the way. "Soon, I won't have to do this!" She joked and helped in the car. I smiled at her attempt to make me laugh.

"Aren't you nice?" I teased back.

_**~Back at School~**_

"...You're serious..?" Kukai asked in disbelief. Jewel sighed and nodded for the third time in the past five minutes.

"For the last damn time, Tsukiyomi's trying to make Hinamori fall for him." She said, pissed at Kukai for asking if she was kidding serveral times in a row. "Now shut up and let me finish." She ordered, stopping Kukai from asking again. "Since we all know about what happened between Tsukiyomi and Hinamori, I think we should stop him before she decides to kill him." She suggested, waiting for the boys' reactions.

"That seems like a good idea. So how do we do it?" Tadase asked. Jewel sighed and shrugged lazily.

"I'm not sure... But we have to make Tsukiyomi lose interest in her. That's practiacally what he does with all the girls he dates. Once he loses interest in the girl, he just leaves her." She explained. Kukai frowned and growled in frustration.

"Well that's going to be hard since Amu's getting contacts again." He pointed out. Jewel's eyes widened.

"Oh shit. She is?!" She screeched. Both boys flinched and sweat-dropped.

"You're worse than Utau... But yeah." He replied. She groaned and buried her face in her hands, Tadase sweat-dropped and placed a hand on her back.

"This plan just got a million times harder..." She muttered, not really exagerating. The boys hummed in response and nodded. "How the hell are we supposed to pull this off?!" She shouted, scaring some birds out of the nearby trees. Tadase sweat-dropped and held her hand.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way in the next few moments." He said, instantly calming her down. Suddenly, an evil smirk sprouted from her pouting lips and a devious look flashed through her dark eyes. "And there it is." Tadase said tiredly. Kukai chuckled and patted his back.

"Ha. So what is it Jewel?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh. No time. Right now, I need to bust into Hinamori's house. Who's coming?" She asked and walked over to the way she came up. Both boys paused to think about he reply.

"As much as I'd love to see her reaction, I really wanna see Utau... Bye!" And with that, Kukai sprinted off in search of his girlfriend. Tadase sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like I'm going. Just don't-"

"See ya there." She shouted as she climbed down the tree.

_**~Back at Amu's~**_

"Thanks again mama." I said as I walked into out little house. I could finally see with my new contacts and could easily navigate my way through the house now. I arrived at my room and threw myself onto the sheets but heard a tapping on my balcony door.

"That better not be Tsukiyomi!" I groaned and sat up. I froze when I saw my friend Tadase with a sheepish smile. I gave him a wierd look and opened the door. "Um... Tadase? How'd you get up here? You suck at climbing!" I exclaimed as I let him in. I was about to shut it until I felt something stop it. I turned and glared at the girl standing on my balcony with a similar glare.

"I had to haul his ass up the tree." She answered for her boyfriend. Tadase sweat-dropped and laughed nervously at the two girls in front of him.

Jewel and I never got along. We were complete opposites. We never agreed on things, had different perspectives, and different tastes. And whenever we were together, something bad always happened, whether it was about us or some random person in the building. We even had cute nicknames.

Jewel was hell, and I was heaven. Two things that never come together, will never come together, can't come together, shouldn't come together. That's like telling Kukai to give up soccer and Ikuto to stop being a pervert.

**Never. Going. To. Happen.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat out and gave her a look. She returned the look, only with a forced smile.

"...Remind me why I'm here again?!" She burst and her smile washed away, replaced by an annoyed look.

"Ah, there's the Garnet I know and hate." I growled on the last word. She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Now what the hell do you want?" I asked again and sat in the middle of my bed. Tadase just stood next to Jewel, who leaned against a nearby wall.

"Love you too." She teased with a small smirk. "Look, if you don't want our help with Tsukiyomi, you can kiss your own ass." She said. I glared at her with all my hatred and turned to Tadase.

"Explain." I demanded.

"...Well, we all heard you were getting contacts and-"

"Wait, you all knew and you had _her_ come and tell me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He laughed nervously and placed a hand over Jewel's mouth, preventing any comebacks.

"She was the only one willing to come." He stated.

"...Rima didn't wanna come?" I asked with an incredulous look. Tadase paused before he laughed nervously. "...You didn't ask her, did you?" I asked in a monotone. He sighed and nodded in shame.

"Just let Jewel talk so you two can get it over with." He muttered. Amu huffed and managed to look at Jewel without glaring.

"Speak." I spat out. She smirked and bowed in a mocking way.

"Oh, thank you for giving me permission to talk to you, milady." She teased and stood up straight with a bored look. "If you don't wanna go to school with contacts again, just wear hipster glasses. Here." She said and tossed me a pair of glasses with fake lenses. "The lenses won't affect your contacts or anything." She stated and dragged Tadase off to my balcony.

...Wait, did she just... HELP ME?! I think the world just came to a crash.

"...Mama?!" I shouted and stared down at the chunky black glasses. I hated to say it, but it looks like I'll be wearing someone elses glasses. "I guess we don't have to home school me!" I finished and put on the fake glasses.

I hate myself so much. I'm sorry Ami.

...Huh... She was wearing the school uniform. Did she go to school today? Well, thank god I didn't go. Last time there was a fire... Don't look at me, I didn't grab the match.

**~Sweet, Sweet Enemies~**

**Jewel: Thank you again for the support and sorry for updating late. A lot of things happened.**

**Ikuto: As long as it's done.**

**Amu: But you might wanna run. (Points behind Jewel)**

**Fans: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!**

**Jewel: Shit... R&R if you want me to live!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewel: ...Disappointed with reviews? A little.**

**Ikuto: That's what you get for updating so late.**

**Jewel: Someone doesn't wanna play seven minutes in heaven...**

**Amu: DON'T-**

**Ikuto: Fine. Then it looks like we won't be able to stay away from your room.**

**Jewel: Go ahead.**

**Amu: Really? Let's go! (Opens door and pile of clothes falls on them)**

**Jewel: Works everytime... I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~What Happened~**

"Hey Ikuto." Nagi called as he jogged up to the blue haired teen. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and hummed. "Did you hear?" Nagi asked and crossed his arms. Ikuto rolled his eyes. **(A/N: The rest of the story will be in normal P.O.V. until I need to put it in someone else's)**

"Like I can totally tell what the hell you're talking about." He said sarcastically. Nagi sighed and shook his head.

"And you wonder why the girl won't go out with you..?" He replied. Ikuto shot him a glare but said nothing. "Look, Amu's coming back to school today. So could you lay off for a bit?" Nagi asked. Ikuto came to a complete stop, a questioning look adorning his face.

"...Wait... Why?" He asked. Nagi sighed and leaned against the hallway wall.

"Why what?" He asked, slightly annoyed by his over-popular friend. Ikuto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why the hell should I lay off?" He asked. Nagi gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "What's with the look?" Ikuto joked. Nagi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're hopeless." He stated. "Dude, _you_ of all people should know why." He said tiredly. Ikuto smirked and leaned on the wall next to Nagi.

"Oh really?" Ikuto asked in a teasing tone. "Enlighten me." He said. Nagi shot him another glare.

"Here." He flipped Ikuto off and they both shared a laugh. Nikkaidou passed by and gave them both a look saying 'Do that again and it's detention for a month'. Nagi sighed and stared out the window on the opposite wall. "But seriously, just do me a favor and leave my best friend alone." He said soberly. He stood up straight and turned to leave.

"...She use to be my best friend _too_ you know..." Ikuto said, causing Nagi to stop and slowly turn around, a disgusted look on his features.

"Yeah... _Use_ to. You have only yourself to blame for what happened between us." Nagi said quietly. Ikuto didn't meet his intense gaze as he stared down at the cold floor. "...When you leave for a year, you miss a lot... I'm not saying you shouldn't have spent time with your father when you found him but it would've been nice if you called us... No-If you called Amu. The second the press asked you if you were the son of Aruto, we lost you in the sea of popularity and press..." He said darkly.

As Ikuto recalled those events, pain crossed his handsome features. It was his decision... And there was nothing he could do to take it back. Amu would probably never forgive him.

"...But I really want her to forgive me..." Ikuto muttered. Nagi's eyes widened in shock. "I know I can never apologize to Amu for what I've done... But I have to keep being popular..."

"And why's that?" A familiar voice asked. Both boys turned to a certain pink haired teen, who looked sadder than should be possible. Ikuto glanced nervously at Nagi, who looked like he just committed the worst crime ever.

"Yo Am-"

"Cut the crap Ikuto." She spat out. The bell rang, signaling that school had finally started. Ikuto opened his mouth to say something but Amu was too quick. She grabbed Nagi's arm and dragged him to the first class. Ikuto sighed and slowly made his way to the entrance to the school.

'...I feel like ditching today...' He thought and strolled right off campus. He sweat-dropped at how easy it was to get in and out of the school.

He strolled through town, completely forgetting that he was still wearing the school uniform, the looks from passing by adults reminded him of that. He walked to his large house and opened the door, dodging the new vase his mother had bought last week as it flew towards him. He sighed as he shut the door and glared at the black haired teen on his couch.

"...What the hell was that for?" He asked as he sat on the couch next to Jewel. She shrugged and gave him a bored look.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't throw it?" She answered. Ikuto rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the TV.

"You're the only one in the house right now." He fired back and ate some of the popcorn she was eating. She laughed and shrugged. "So why aren't you in school?" He asked. She sighed and handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"Cause I don't feel like seeing Amu after helping her yesterday." She said and closed her eyes before throwing her head back onto the couch cushion. He raised an eyebrow and poked her in the stomach.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked and watched in amusement as her eyes flew open and she glared at him. She crossed her arms.

"And why should I tell you that?" She asked.

"Because I'm being nice and letting you stay at my house while you're family goes on a trip that you didn't wanna go on." He replied. She pouted at him and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I gave her those hipster glasses I was going to wear on Halloween." She answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"...That's it?" He aksed. She nodded. "..._That's_ why you don't wanna see her today?!" He nearly shouted. She flinched at the volume he used and nodded. "...That's retarded." He stated.

"You would know why it's not if you stayed that year." She said quietly. He turned to her, his eyes slightly wider than usual. "...Why didn't you stay... to help her..?" She asked, looking slightly frustrated. With what, he didn't know.

"Help her with what?" Ikuto asked. Jewel sighed and shook her head.

"Forget it... I think Amu'll tell you when she wants to." She stated. She yawned and strentched. "Whatever. So what did you need in the first place?" She asked. He blinked and snapped out of his trance.

"Oh... I was gonna go change then head out to get some ice cream." He explained. She hummed and finished the rest of the popcorn. "...Hey." He called out softly. She paused in getting up and truned to him. "I thought you hated Amu... Why did you help her..?" Her eyes went dead, along with the rest of her expression.

"...I... I don't hate Amu..." She stated and slowly sat back down, keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead of her. "I'm jealous of her." She finished. Ikuto was completely shocked. "She has fair skin, long silky hair, all the boys are after her... All I have is my intelligence... Which doesn't show half the time." She said in a far away tone.

"...I think I'll head out now..." Ikuto said akwardly. "...So that's why she had glasses on..." She nodded and decided to doze off on the couch.

**_~In Jewel's Head~ _****(Jewel's P.O.V.)**

_"...You're seriously leaving..?" I asked. I walked up to my blue haired friend and felt like crying. He nodded slowly, looking off towards the side. "...Does she know?" I asked. He glanced at me and shook his head once more. "Why?"_

_"...I... I don't want her to know..." He answered bluntly. I growled and stomped on his foot like the child I was. "Ow! What was that for Jewel?!" He shouted and glared at me._

_"That doesn't answer my question." I said. He just stared at me incredelously. "...Ikuto... You have to tell her... Or else you'll regret it..." I said sadly. He frowned and bent down slightly to my height. He ruffled my hair but I just hit his hand away. "You're going to hurt more than her. You're going to hurt yourself." I spat out._

_"...I know." He whispered. My head shot up and I stared at him with wide eyes. "But I have to do this Jewel... He's my father... I haven't seen him in years and we've finally found him." He reasoned. I bit my lip, not really knowing what to do._

_"...So you're just going to leave without beven telling her? She's your best friend!" I shouted, close to tears. He sighed and hugged me gently._

_"...You and I both know this is more than just her. Just stop being a kid and tell me you'll miss me." He ordered. I froze for a moment._

_"...Fine... I'll miss you. But Amu's my friend too you know. I want what's best for her. We've all been friends since we were born." I stated quietly. He let out a small chuckle and patted my head as he released me. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at me._

_"I know... But I can't bring myself to tell her." He said. I searched his eyes for something... anything. "You can't tell her or else she'll hate me forever!" He shouted. I flinched back and shook my head._

_"She'll hate you either way." I said. He frowned at me and let his hands drop lifelessly to his sides._

_"...I'll stay... if you tell me to." He said after a moment of silence. My hair whipped in my eyes as I spun around. My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open a bit. "Just tell me to stay." He demanded. Something was off in his voice and the look in his eyes betrayed him._

_"...If I tell you to stay... You'll only stay for Amu, huh?" I asked disappointed. He looked away and nodded. I hesitated before sighing. "If I do, you'll miss out on bonding with your dad... But If I tell you to leave... Amu'll be heart-broken... And so will you." I concluded._

_"It's not like I'm leaving forever... I'm only leaving for a year then coming back. When I do, I'm going to spend all my time with Amu." He explained. I held back a growl and sighed._

_"...Ikuto." I called. He turned to me and nodded. "...Leave." I whispered. Even though I couldn't see him through my bangs, I knew his eyes had widened. "Go and spend time with your dad." I muttered and walked back to the empty school of Seiyo Elementary, where I would wait for my mom... who wouldn't be coming anytime soon._

**_(Next year)_**

_"Jewel!" Tadase called as he jogged up to me. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him as I tugged on the collar of the new middle school uniform. He caught his breath and stood up straight. "Something... happened..." He said inbetween breaths. I sighed and handed him the water bottle I was drinking out of._

_"Just drink it so I can hear what you're saying." I cut him off. He sighed reluctantly and drank the whole damn thing._

_"Thanks." He said and handed me the empty bottle. I nodded and waited for him to continue with whatever he was saying earlier. Suddenly, he had a sober look, something Tadase never has unless it's serious. "Ami's dead." He stated._

_...The last thing I remembered about that day was shouting between me, Amu, and the rest of the group. Everyone had to hold Amu back while I laid on the floor, blood trickling down my temple._

_...Now that I thought about it, I did hate Amu. I hated how she had everything I didn't, and lost it when she lost one little thing out of all the things she had. I was even there for her when Ami died. I was at the funeral. I even had my dad help pay for the funeral since I knew that I was a cause for part of her sadness._

_I had told Ikuto to leave._

**_~Reality~ _(Normal P.O.V.)**

"...No!" Jewel shouted as she shot up from her seat. She glanced around the empty house and sighed. Tears rushed down her cheeks and she soon broke down crying in a ball, not realizing that Tadase had been let in when Ikuto was leaving. He sat next to her and placed a hand on his girlfriend's back. "...I-It was... m-my f-f-fault..." She said inbetween sobs and cried into his shirt.

"Sh... No it wasn't..." He comforted. "You didn't know Ami was going to die..." He whispered into her ear. She shook her head and buried her face further into his chest.

"But I told Ikuto to leave!" She shouted and tightened her grip on the back of his shirt. "I told him to leave instead of telling him to stay with Amu!" She shouted. Tadase sighed and hugged her tightly.

"You did the right thing... Ikuto looked so happy when he came back." He reassured her. She shook her head and sighed.

"...No... Tadase, I've been his friend since we were born. I know what happened on that trip..." She muttered. He couldn't see the pained look on her face. "...Ikuto's being forced to be popular..." She muttered.

_**~With Ikuto~**_

'...Why'd I even get ice-cream..?' He thought to himself and stared down at the frozen treat in front of him. '...I hate ice-cream... I'm surprised Jewel didn't catch me when I said I was going out to get some.' He thought. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he managed to dig it out.

**From: Garnet Jewel**

**...Yes I did. I'm not stupid ya know. -_-**

'...What is she, a mindreader?!' He shouted in his head and stared at the text. He sighed and frowned at the text.

**To: Garnet Jewel**

**And I know ur crying ur eyes out into Tadase's shirt.**

As soon as he sent that text, he kinda regretted it. He knew Jewel was constantly beating herself about elementary school. He groaned and threw the untouched sweet on the table in front of him away in a nearby trash can before leaving the small ice-cream shop. He was strolling through the park when his phone vibrated once more in his pocket.

**From: Hotori Tadase**

**Ok, ur officially the biggest dipshit ever. Jewel's in her room crying her eyes out, just when I got her 2 stop. Honestly, wtf's wrong with u?**

Ikuto ran a hand down his face and sighed. He knew he took that text too far.

**To: Hotori Tadase**

**Srry. Tell her I said srry. Look I gtg. I can already feel the press and paparazzi coming.**

And with that last text, Ikuto hid in a nearby tree. Right as he reached the branch he was going for, he saw that his feeling was right. Two men with cameras jogged up to where Ikuto was and looked around.

"You told me he was standing here!" One man shouted. Both groaned and continued there search somewhere else. Ikuto sighed in relief and leapt off the branch he was sitting on before continuing his stroll through the empty park. He caught sight of the old playground he, Utau, Amu, and Jewel used to play on. He flinched at the sight of the old memory.

'...All because of that damn question... I should've said no...' He thought bitterly as he sat down on an empty swing, suddenly having a flashback.

_**~Twelve Years Ago~ **_**(Ikuto's P.O.V.)**

_"...Would you two stop fighting?!" I shouted as I picked both Utau and Amu up by the back of their shirts and seperated the two bickering five-year-olds. I sighed as they still tried to pull each other's hair out and looked over to the lone five-year-old with black hair on the swing set. "A little help?!" I shouted. She looked up from the sand below her and shook her head._

_"I'm gonna marry Ikuto!" Utau shouted, her little pigtails practically on fire. Amu waved her arms around dramatically and shook her head._

_"You can't! I'm gonna!" The pinkette argued. I sweatdropped and put the two down, quickly standing inbetween them so they wouldn't kill each other._

_"...Wait-So you two are fighting over who gets to marry me?" I asked. They stopped for a moment before nodding firmly. My eyes narrowed at the two and I sighed. "Well the more you fight, the least likely it is I'll marry you." I said. Both of their jaws dropped and they were on the verge of tears. "No crying either." I added. They pouted at me, huffed and walked away. I sat down next to Jewel in the empty swing and sighed._

_"...Tired..?" She asked, sound tired herself. I laughed and ruffled her boy-short black hair. She just stared at me blankly._

_"Nope. You?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and actually started to swing. I chuckled to myself and watched the two younger kids in front of me make a sand castle. "Why are girls so wierd?" I asked, half serious. Jewel just stared at me wierdly, a corner of her lips pulling up slightly._

_"Just depends on what you call wierd." She answered._

**_(During the end of the year with his father)_**

_"It was nice seeing you again Ikuto." My father said to me. I nodded and smiled. "As nice as this lunch has been, we need to talk about something very important." He added. I raised an eyebrow at him and finished up my chocolate ice-cream, my favorite._

_"...You call this lunch?" I asked, wiping the cold treat from the corners of my mouth. The man across from me sighed and shook his head._

_"Now's not the time." He said darkly. I swallowed hard and look down apologetically. "It's alright. Now listen." He said with a sigh. "When you go back home, I highly doubt our little trip has gone unnoticed by the media." He stated. I nodded slowly, somewhat grasping what he was getting at. 'If anyone asks if you're my son, say no." He ordered._

_...My spoon fell out of my hand, the sound of metal hitting the cold tiles below echoed through my mind._

_"...Wha... Are you embarrssed by me? You don't want anyone to know that I'm your son?" I asked quietly so no one would notice a famous violin player in an ice-sream shop with his son. He sighed and shook his head._

_"It's not that. You're a wonderful son... I just don't want you to get bombarded by cameras and reporters for the rest of your life... That's why I had to leave you guys..." He said with a sad look. "I wanted you guys to have a normal life, without someone running up to you asking questions about your father..." He explained._

_...That day, I finally understood why he had left us. Not only did he want to find himself, but also keep us safe._

_"...Ikuto... Please understand... I know this is a lot for someone your age to understand-"_

_"It's fine dad." I cut him off. He looked at me with utter shock. "It's fine. You did it for us. I'm just glad you didn't leave mom with no reason." I said in relief. He smiled at me and rubbed my head affectionately. "...She does know, right?" I asked, making sure that he wasn't betraying the very woman he loves and cares deeply about. He chuckled and nodded._

_"Of course I told her. I even called her when I first got here. Of course I'd tell my own wife. I love her too much to not tell her." He said._

_It hit me like a brick wall. How did I not notice it sooner?_

_"...Ikuto?" He called out. I turned to him with guilt in my eyes. He smirked at me. "I think we've spent enough time together. Certainly enough, It was just enough for me to catch up with your life. It's time you go back to Amu." He stated. I stared at him questionably._

_"How'd you know about Amu?!" I almost shouted. He cringed and raised an eyebrow._

_"...That's all you talked about for half the day." He answered. I blushed slightly and slouched down into the seat of the booth. "Son, just go." He ordered and called for a waitress to pay for the bill. I didn't hesitate before running out and catching my flight, the one I was supposed to ride with my dad._

**_~Reality~_**

"...Amu..." I muttered as I rested my elbows on my knees and stared down at the ground. "...What happened while I was gone..?" I finished, my voice trailing off as I looked up and none other than my favorite pinkette, a murderous look in her eyes.

"...You asshole."

**~What** **Happened~**

**Jewel: I'M SO SORRY!**

**Ikuto: There she is.**

**Amu: YOU! WHY'D IT TAKE YOU SO LONG?! FORGET IT! (Shoves Jewel outside of the house)**

**Jewel: I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

**Ikuto: ...Please R&R...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jewel: I'm back with another chapter.**

**Amu: Finally!**

**Ikuto: Wait... How'd you get out of that closet?**

**Jewel: It's my house. Of course I know how to get out of a closet.**

**Ikuto: I didn't know you were smart enough to open a door.**

**Amu: Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters... Ikuto! Jewel! Stop fighting!**

**~Let Me Explain~**

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

I stared at the pinkette in front of me, dumbfounded. How did she find out where I was? Why was she out of school?

"...Hina...mori?" I asked more than called. She just continued to glare down at me. I swallowed hard. At the moment, she was the only thing that could make me feel scared. And trust me, I've been through enough to say that.

"Are you really that fucking dense?" She spat out quietly. I frowned in confusion and I was about to say something but she just sighed and shook her head. "You really are, aren't you?' She asked, as if trying to convince herself.

"Amu. I don't understand what you're talking about! You haven't said a single word to me ever since I came back!' I defended as I stood up. Amu held her ground and glared up at me. "How the hell can you expect me to understand when I haven't been told anything?!" I asked. I had never been as mad as I was then. I was finally getting to speak my mind, even better, to the person who caused my problem. My fear was gone, only replaced by curiosity and anger.

"You should know! Haven't you noticed the lack of my little sister?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hot tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. I froze and thought for a moment.

"Well no shit I did! I was told that Ami was in America with your mom and you just really missed her!" I answered. Her anger seemed to die down for a moment as confusion spread across her face.

"...Mama didn't take Ami... A drunk driver..." Her face trailed off as she seemed to confuse herself. "...Who told you that?" She asked me. I frowned and tried to remember. "Who told you?" She said firmly. I sighed and shrugged. Suddenly, it came back to me.

"Jewel told me that." I replied. "But Jewel said something about you telling me about-"

"_Garnet _told you that?!" She shouted, her anger rising. I flinched and nodded slowly. Her hands balled into fists and I got slightly nervous. "Well let me tell you something. My sister's _dead_. She was killed by a drunk driver the year you were gone. I was too busy moping over your departure that I didn't see the car coming down the street. I... should've held her hand like she asked me to..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the ground.

"...Amu..." I didn't know what to say. Her head shot up and a mixture of anger and determination settled on her face.

"I'm gonna kill Garnet." She stated and turned to storm off towards town. My eyes widened and I blocked her off. I was as confused as she was, but Jewel was my childhood friend!

"Hold on Amu!" I shouted and restrained her from creating a path of destruction. "I'm sure Jewel had a good reason to!" I defended. She growled and shook her head.

"I don't care! You're just defending your _precious_ childhood friend!" She argued and tried to pry my hands off her shoulders. I froze for a moment and frowned in anger.

"You're my childhood friend too!" I shouted. She stopped and we had a staring contest, both of us searching for something in the other's eyes. Her gaze faltered to the ground between us.

"That was before you decided to leave me alone..." She whispered. I was slightly taken aback by her response.

"I didn't choose to leave you!" I shouted and tried to look at her face but she just turned away every time. "I really didn't!" He defended.

"Yes you did! Garnet..." Her voice trailed off as we both realized what had just happened. My hands fell to my sides as we both looked straight into each other's eyes. We were both tricked by Jewel.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I asked my dad for his phone so I could call Jewel so I could tell her something. He sighed and nodded. I think he was a little mad since we had just started our trip. When I got it, I ran into the other hotel room we reserved and dialed Jewel's home phone._

_"...Hello?" A familiar girl's voice answered. I smiled when they did._

_"Hey Jewel. I forgot to ask you something." I replied. I heard her sigh from the other side of the line._

_"...Ikuto? Do you realize what time it is?" She asked. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed and frowned._

_"It's only three. Why?" I answered._

_"It's three **over there**. Where I'm at, it's two in the morning." She explained. I suddenly felt bad since I knew how much Jewel loves to sleep. "It's fine. So what is it?" She added._

_"Oh, Well can you do me a favor and tell Amu about our little talk before we left? I want her to know that I only left because you thought it would be best." I said. The line went silent. "...Hello?" I called out. I heard Jewel clear her throat._

_"What? Why?" She asked. I frowned at her nervous voice but decided to ignore it for now._

_"Because I finally decided to let her know. She deserves to know." I explained. It was quiet again._

_"...Alright." Jewel said reluctantly. "What made you change your mind?" She asked, soudnding slightly more awake. I sighed and looked up at the white ceiling of the room._

_"...Well..." My voice trailed off as a small blush crept up to my cheeks. I could pretty much hear her impatientness. "I kinda figured out... I love Amu." I answered. I heard the headset drop and the call ended._

**_~Back to Reality~_**

We were currently on our way to my house where we ran into Tadase.

"Hey guys. What's wr-"

"Shut it kiddy king. Is Jewel still at the house?" I spat out. Tadase looked at the both of us suspiciously. I growled and was about to say something else but Amu beat me to it.

"We just need to talk to her." She said in a fake calmness. Tadase bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

"...Fine. She is." He answered. I stormed off towards the house with Amu next to me and Tadase right on our tail. "Wait! What are you going to do to her?!" He shouted as he tried to catch up. But he was too late. I threw the door to my house open and found Jewel on the couch with puffy red eyes, watching TV.

"Jewel!" I shouted and stomped over to the sofa. Her eyes widened at my angry tone and she started to get up but she just stumbled backwards. I stood in front of her, breathing heavily. "You lied to us." I barked out. She tried to form words but it all came out in bits and pieces. "You lied to the both of us! How could you?!" I shouted. She flinched and looked at her lap shamefully.

"...I'm sorry... But-"

_**Slap.**_

Tadase and I watched in shock as Jewel raised a shaking hand to her now red cheek. As soon as her hand made contact with the handprint, she took in a sharp breath and pulled her hand away. Amu stood in front of Jewel with her hand suspended in the air, a blank look in her eyes.

"...I knew I had a reason to hate you." She uttered darkly. Jewel let her head hang and her bangs cover her eyes. "This was one thing you shouldn't have fucked with." Amu added and let her hand settle at her side. Tadase looked at Amu and rushed to Jewel's side, who just remained motionless.

"What the hell Amu!" Tadase shouted as he put an arm around Jewel's shoulders. "She was just about to explain to you guys why she had to do that!" He stated. Amu glared at him.

"Whatever her reason is, it doesn't excuse what she did!" Amu defended. She raised her hand once again but I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could hit Jewel again. Amu glared at me but I hust returned the heated look.

"Enough. Jewel was once your friend too. She has a right to speak. I may be just as mad as you, but I'm not going to take the violent way around. Just let her speak!" I shouted, silence haunting the room. We all turned to Jewel, who continued to keep her head down.

"...I didn't want Hinamori to hate me..." She muttered and covered her face with her hands. "...I've hidden it all this time... I couldn't bring myself to tell Hinamori that it was me who told Ikuto to leave. And to make things worse, I didn't tell Ikuto that I didn't tell Hinamori! Ikuto was my first crush and I couldn't bear him being disappointed in me!" She shouted at herself and cried into her hands.

...This day just turned out to be interesting.

We all looked at her for different reasons. I just looked at her with wide eyes, surprised by her late childhood confession, Amu looked at her as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tadase had a mixture of sadness and pride.

"...You thought that would save you!" Amu shouted, although, she sounded like she couldn't hold her angry tone. Jewel bit her bottom lip and stayed quiet for a moment.

"At that time I did. I thought you and Ikuto would never talk to each other after that. But I realized a long time ago that I was wrong. I was eleven Hinamori... That's why I've been trying to help you guys out to try and make up for what I did. But I guess I can't make it up, can I?" She said with a pathetic laugh. I sighed and slouched a bit. This was a bit too confusing for me.

"...Wait, so you made me leave because you didn't want me near Amu?" I asked slowly. She nodded reluctantly, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "And you tore us apart just because you had a petty little crush on me?!" I asked, my voice raising slightly with each word that left my mouth. Suddenly, she stood up and left for the guest room she was using. Tadase stood to go after her but I beat him and practically ran to her room, throwing open the door. "Answer me dammit!" I shouted at the girl grabbing something from her closet. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, but the dead look she had threw me off a bit.

"...I really tried to make it up..." She muttered and took out something and hid it behind her back. "...I helped payed for Ami's funeral, I gave Amu her glasses, I helped you with Utau's sister complex... With the talent show, studying... Her voice trailed off to a soft murmur as she turned around.

"...Wait! Jewel! Don't do it!" We heard Tadase shouted from the hallway. He rushed in and hugged Jewel from behind, grabbing her wrists. She struggled against him and turned them around so they faced me. "Take it out of her hands!" Tadase shouted. I looked at Jewel's right hand, in it was a pair of sharp-looking scissors aimed at her chest. My eyes widened and I rushed to swipe the object from her.

"No! It's obvious you guys will never forgive me! For as long as I'm alive, I can never gain your forgiveness... So... why... live?" She sobbed out the last part as she fell to the ground with Tadase hugging her from behind, whispering comforting words in her ear. I dropped the scissors and stared at the crying girl in front of me.

Was this what she thought of everyday? _This_ is what my friend had turned into? A girl terrorized by her past mistakes because she couldn't make up for what she had done? We were the ones to blame now. **(A/N: I know this is revolving a lot around me but I really need for everything to be explained this way or else I can't write the rest of the story! Plus, this story focuses on both couples)**

"...Jewel..." I muttered and knelt in front of the teen. I gently placed a hand on her lowered head and sighed. "I'm not mad." I stated. Her watery eyes finally met mine and I smiled. "I see that you're really serious about being sorry... I really can't stay mad at you." I said and affectionately ruffled her hair like the big brother she wished she had.

"...R-Really..?" She asked. I nodded and hummed. A flash of a smile danced on her lips but quickly faded as her eyes landed on the pinkette standing in the doorway. Amu scoffed and turned her head to the side stubbornly.

"The day I forgive that bitch is the day I die." She spat out and walked towards the living room. Jewel looked down at her hands. I glanced at her and jogged to Amu.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked as I arrived at the living room, where Amu was currently gathering her coat and cell phone. She turned to me with a cold look.

"You actually _believed _that bitch?" She asked darkly. I took a step back out of surprise and frowned.

"The only bitch at the moment is you since you're being so unfair." I replied. She shot me a look that said 'Say that one more time'. "Why can't you give Jewel a chance to make up for what's she's done? She gave you those glasses, for what reason, I don't know. _And s_he helped pay for Ami's funeral." I added, slightly cringing at the last one.

It was still hard to believe that such a sweet little girl was killed in a car accident and that he wasn't there to comfort her older sister when she needed me the most. But I can't blame it all on Jewel... We all had some blame. I was oblivious towards Jewel's feelings and I didn't try to check up on Amu. I would only check up on Jewel because she was the youngest out of all of us.

But what was Amu responsible for?

All these thoughts ran through my mixed up mind as Amu looked down at the ground, remembering that Jewel had done her a lot of favors. Some that the group had no idea about. Maybe Jewel _was_ trying to help us...

"...I'll try." She muttered after a few moments of silence. I turned to her with a questioning look. "...I'll try to believe in Jewel." She stated. I felt my lips start to pull up into a smile but she suddenly glared at me. "I still hate you Tsukiyomi." She quickly added. I silently sweat-dropped and smirked at her.

"Love you too Amu." I retorted. She scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't love you Tsukiyomi. I never will. I will only have one feeling towards you. And it's called hatred, not love." She said coldly and walked out of the house with a scowl etched deep into her pale complexion. I stood there looking at the door, shocked by what she said.

Hatred, huh? Sorry Amu, but that's one thing I won't accept from you.

"...What are you doing..?" Jewel asked as she walked into the room, eyeing my smirk directed towards the door. I quickly recovered with my usual blank expression, but my eyes lied by showing my amusement in the situation that recently occured.

"Nothing. Wanna go out and grab dinner?" I offered, looking at the wall clock near me that read six o'clock. Jewel sighed and shook her head.

"Can I just cook? I really don't feel like going out like this." She requested, motioning to her puffy eyes and pjamas. I chuckled and nodded. "Can Tadase stay and eat with us?" She asked quietly, althoug it came out as a murmur. I nodded and sat down on our plush couch.

"...Wait." I called, right before Jewel went into the kitchen. "...Are we having Cup Noodles again?!" I shouted and turned to her with an annoyed look. She laughed nervously and nodded. I groaned as she pouted at me.

"Oh, come on! You know you love them as much as I do!" She teased and rushed into the kitchen to start boiling water.

That was an overstatement.

Jewel loved Cup Noodles almost as much as she loved Tadase... And that was a lot. Sure I liked the food. But love was a bit much.

"Which flavor do you guys want?!" She shouted from the pantry. Tadase walked into the living room and laughed as he sat near me.

"I'll have beef!" He shouted and turned to the TV, turning it on. I hummed and thought about the question for a moment.

"...Give me a spicy chicken." I replied loud enough for her to hear. We could hear Jewel humming quietly as she cooked the noodles. "...Do you think..." My voice trailed off as I lost interest in the show and the world around me.

"Think what?" Tadase asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, resting his intense gaze on me.

"...Do you think I'm the reason all this crap happened?" I asked, slowly turning to his stunned face for an answer. He studied my sober look for a moment before sighing and turning back towards the screen.

"We're all resposible for what happened. Jewel didn't tell Amu, I didn't convince her to Amu, you actually left based off of a thirteen-year-old's advice, and Amu let herself fall apart." He said. I frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

I couldn't really argue with that.

"...Hey, Jewel was one of the smartest thirteen-year-olds that ever lived. You can't blame me for that." I defended. Tadase rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're missing the point. Listen, you chose to follow someone else's advice instead of following how you _really_ felt." He stated. I glared softly at him and sighed.

"Let's just go eat and we'll talk about it later." I said tiredly and got up to head to the kitchen with Tadase following behind.

"...Learn how to talk a little quieter."

**~Let Me Explain~**

**Jewel: So this was basically an explanation of things. I hope I updated earlier this time!**

**Amu: You did.**

**Ikuto: BY FOUR WEEKS!**

**Jewel: I SAID I WAS SORRY! LET IT GO!**

**Amu: Just shut up so they can R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jewel: I'm back with another chapter!**

**Tadase: It's good to see you out of your writer's block.**

**Jewel: ...Huh?**

**Amu: Yeah, you're starting to update on a somewhat-regular basis again.**

**Jewel: ...Um...**

**Ikuto: If you waited like last time, I would've killed you.**

**Jewel: ...Actually, I still have writer's block... Oh shit! I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters! (Runs from group)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING DOWN!**

**I honestly feel so hated by you guys. Look, Jewel isn't the villian, just someone who doesn't know how to act by herself. She doesn't know how to fix things and is trying her best so please stop bashing me! Also, consider the fact that THEY WERE IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! I'm trying really hard not to be the main focus of this story so I try my best to keep it focused on Amu but it's not working exactly how I planned so please bear with me! I don't mind flames but please PM me when you flame because that way we can settle it. :(**

* * *

**~Why'd You do That?~**

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

So Amu really thinks I won't make her fall for me? Well, she's got another thing coming at her.

"...Dude, honestly... You've gotta stop thinking outloud." Jewel said. I turned to her in my seat, which was right next to hers since we shared a desk, and blinked a few times. She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Whatever. When's the last time you talked to Hinamori?" She asked with a bored and dead tone. I leaned back in my seat and shrugged.

"Not since yesterday." I answered. "Why?"

"I really think you should talk with her." She stated and looked up at the board. "Since we cleared up that I was the one who messed the friendship between you two yesterday, I think you should try and make up with her, since I obviously can't." She explained and wrote something down in her notebook. I raised an eyebrow at her and lightly scoffed.

"She's not going to forgive me anytime soon." I retorted. Jewel rolled her eyes at me.

"Yet you're still trying to make her fall for you, correct?" She asked and looked at me from the corner of her eye. I stared at her for a bit, taken slightly aback by the truth she spoke. "Look, in my eyes, you need to stop getting on her nerves and just start out as friends again." She said and closed her notebook before standing up. She grabbed her bag and slightly glared at my thoughtful expression. "Class is over idiot..." She muttered and left me to my endless sea of fangirls.

I shot up in my seat, scaring some of the girls, and was about to leave until something at Jewel's seat next to mine caught my eye. I picked up the piece of line paper and examined the neat cursive on it. I felt the fangirls' eyes on me and sweat-dropped.

"Could you give me some space?" I asked sounding totally and utterly pissed. They looked like they were about to cry but I shot them a glare that made them retreat into the hallyway. I sighed and looked back at the paper.

_Here. I got bored during class so I drew this. I hope you like it and that both you and Amu make up._

At the bottom of the paper was a picture of all four of us, me, Amu, Jewel, and Utau, as kids. It was a drawing of the day where all our parents brought us to a suprise party for Amu. The birthday girl was hugging me while Utau and Jewel cheered in the background.

My eyes widened at the old memory and I felt myself slip into a smile. I should've known that she wasn't taking notes. Why would she when she's one of the best students in the whole school?

'...That little...' I thought to myself as I pushed through the crowd outside and made my way up to the roof. Serveral people called out to me but I just ignored them and continued up to the roof so I could have a small talk with my old best friend.

How did I know she was there? I didn't. It was just a hunch. What I didn't expect to see was Saaya _with_ her.

"You're kidding, right?" Amu asked with a raised brow. Saaya huffed and crossed her arms. "For the last time, there's nothing going on between us. Now leave me alone and go have your little followers worship you or something." She said.

"Bullshit! I've seen you two together with Tadase and that Garnet!" Saaya shouted back. "Just admit that you're going out with Ikuto so I can kick your ass!" She demanded, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer that wasn't coming.

"Okay, one, you're gonna kick _my_ ass?! As if. Two, I'm not going out with Tsukiyomi. We're not even friends. If it's any consulation, I hate him, and nothing else." She stated coolly.

...Okay. That hurt.

Now I was torn between either stopping the two from a future beating, or listening in on the rest of the conversation.

"You bitch!" Saaya cursed and took a swing at Amu.

First choice wins.

I rushed forward to stop her fist but was a little too late as it made contact with Amu's jaw. I grabbed Saaya's shoulder's from behind and roughly moved her out of the way before kneeling down to Amu, who was on the floor holding where Saaya punched her. I barely even notice her glasses fly to the side and fall off the edge.

"Amu!" I helped her up and examined the small bruise the hit had caused. She gave me a confused look.

"...Tsukiyomi..?" She said with a 'What the hell am I on crack or is that really you?' look. I glanced back the fuming Saaya. I glared at her and stormed past her holding Amu's arm the way I did when her glasses broke a few days ago. As we walked through the empty halls, class had started already, Amu gently pulled her arm out of my grip. "I can walk on my own." She stated as if she were talking the the most dense person on earth. I stopped and stared at her.

"But you're not wearing your glasses." I pointed out with a suspicious look. Her eyes widened and she felt for her black glasses, but to no luck. "...Wait... How can you see?" I asked. We stood in a deadly silence for a moment. I quickly predicted her actions and grabbed her arm right before she had the time to turn and make a mad dash.

"Let me go Tsukiyomi!" She shouted as she struggled to get out of my vice-like grip. I hoisted her over my shoulder and sprinted down the halls. "What the-mmph!" I covered her mouth the best I could and continued to make my way towards my destination.

We finally got to the... room... and I threw open the door. I dropped Amu on the floor as gently as I could before entering myself and closing the door behind me. I pressed my back against it and turned to the pinkette on the ground in front me.

"Talk." I barked out. Amu stayed on the floor and turned her head to stare at the cold floor of the supply closet we were in. "Tell me why the hell you can see right now or I swear to god I will force it out of you." I threatened. She finally faced me but with a cold glare.

"Like what?" She fired back. I didn't even smirk at that remark as I slid down to the floor.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" I asked, half-serious. I honestly would've been pissed if she answered yes. She bit her lip and her eyes widened at the same time.

"You wouldn't dare..." She accused as she slowly scooted away from me. I quirked a brow at her reaction.

"I'll take that as I no." I stated and was about to scoot towards her until she finally spoke up.

"Alright! I'll talk! Just get away from me!" She shouted. I happily complied but couldn't help but feel a slight pang of disappointment. "...Look... During the year you were gone, before Ami was killed, my eyesight got really bad for some reason, worse than usual, and I was forced to wear contacts. At first, I was fine with it until all the guys started noticing the way I looked... I guessed I looked cute to a whole bunch of middle schoolers because almost every guy at school asked me out..." She explained. Her voice trailed off as I stared at her with wide eyes.

All the guys were going after my best... ex-best friend?!

How come I didn't look at her like that? Or, even notice that she looked so different that all the guys practically went so far to ignore her because of her looks? Why..?

"...I know what you're thinking." She claimed, cutting off my train of thoughts. "...The reason you didn't notice... is because... you've always seen me as a friend... You didn't look at me..." I waited for the rest but quickly abandoned that thought as I heard her break into sobs. "...The way others did..." I enveloped her into a tight embrace as I gently stroked her soft pink hair, coaxing out every single tear and sob she held.

"...Amu..." I had no other words to form as I whispered sweet nothings into her ear like a mother would to her hurt child.

"I-I broke down when you left... The first crush I had left me all alone... And when Ami was killed... I needed someone, I wanted you to be there so badly..." Her voice trailed off as she broke into violent shivers.

"...I hate to ask this... but why do you keep blaming yourself for Ami's death?" I asked and faintly cringed as soon as the words escaped their prison in the back of my mind. She held her breath for a moment.

"...Ami and I were walking home from school one day." She started. "I was too busy moping over how I missed you... Ami would keep asking me to hold her hand like I usually would but I wasn't in the mood to so I sped up a little. I guess Ami didn't notice me walk across the street because when I got to the other side and turned around, she had barely made it onto the crosswalk." She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "I told her to hurry up and she didn't hear me over the sound of screeching tires. I saw a car speeding right towards her and I tried to get to her in time but I was too late..." Her voice cracked on the last few words and she was already sobbing into my uniform again.

I honestly couldn't say anything. The whole scenario took me by surprise and I couldn't piece the picture together.

"...Amu... There's no one to blame here... You said the driver was drunk, right?" I reminded. She nodded her head but kept her teary cheeks pressed firmly against my chest.

"I should've watched her Ikuto!" She shouted and clutched the front of my shirt tightly, showing no signs of letting go anytime soon.

...That was the first time Amu had called me by my first name ever since the incident. I just wished that it was in a different situation. But I couldn't focus on that. The person I've loved ever since elementary school was calling out for somebody, anybody's help and I was the one there for her, hopefully making up for my foolish mistakes from all those years ago.

"...Amu... You need to let me in. I know you're still hating me from all those years ago but please... Let me in... I wanna be in your life again. I can't stand just watching you from the side..." I begged, feeling like crying. "...Y-You have to forgive me... Please..." I whispered and buried my cheek in her soft pink hair. We sat in a comforting silence, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, listening to our own sobs.

But the loudest cries were coming from me, much to my own surprise, while Amu swallowed hers and took her turn in comforting me. I had had never cried so much in my life. Maybe it was thye fact that Amu was there changed that...

She was the only one who had the power to change me. She was my first crush and still is.

No matter what, **I won't let her go**.

"...I-Ikuto..." Amu called and placed a hand on the back of my head. I buried my wet cheek against the crook of her neck, afraid to look at the girl in front of me after my sudden breakdown. "Ikuto, look at me." She commanded in a soft tone, slowly coaxing out of my hiding , forcing me to look at her with slightly puffy eyes.

"...I-I... I'm sorry." I apologized, not really sure for what I was sorry for.

My breakdown? Being a total asshole to her? Not being there when we were kids?

I don't know.

"...I wasn't lying about my first kiss." She whispered, leaning in a little closer. Without me knowing, my hand placed itself on her slim waist while the other rested on the crook of her neck. Her hands gently held the front of my uniform as half-lidded eyes met mine. My thumb gently traced her collerbone, causing her eyes to slowly flutter shut as I eyed her soft, awaiting pink lips.

"I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?" I muttered and quickly but gently, captured her lips in a long awaited kiss.

...Her lips were soft and warm, heating up my entire body as if I had been lost in a blizzard all my life. The warmth completed me, if that makes any sense. She was the part I was missing, and now she was here, in my arms, kissing me.

Slowly and reluctantly, we pulled away from each other as gold and crulean clashed in a staring contest.

"...I wonder who'll steal my second kiss..." Amu muttered right before I swooped in for another soft kiss. She happily kissed back and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. We pulled away once again to breathe, letting our hot breaths mix together. As happy as I was, a thought continued to pull at my nerves. I tried to dismiss it several times but gave in. I pressed my forehead to her shoulder and sighed with a frown placed firmly on the lips I had just kissed my childhood crush with.

"...Why..." I muttered and shut my eyes tightly. "...You hate me... So why?" I was angry and confused. I didn't know what was happening and wished that I could continued to place my firm lips upon her supple ones.

Amu, who was currently sitting sideways on my lap, frowned with me and ran a hand through my messy hair, playing with a few locks of hair here and there.

"...I still love you." I whispered and removed my hand from her waist to slam it on the cold, hard floor. Amu flinched and pressed her forehead against mine. "I always have... Yet, you always say you hate me... So why did you let me take your first kiss?" I asked, close to getting down on my knees and begging for an answer. She grabbed my chin between her thumb and fore finger and tilted my head up.

"...I said I hate you because you went about making me fall in love with you the wrong way." She stated with a small atempt at a smile. "One, you acted too cocky when you talked to me, even though I've seen the real Ikuto before, so you didn't have to pretend to be such a god damn popular." She teased, forcing me to crack a small smirk.

"Alright, I'll admit to that one. But with all those girls around, I guess I got so used to acting like that, it comes out whenever they're around." I assumed. She shrugged and sighed.

"Maybe. All I know is that I love this Ikuto a lot better." She stated and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright. So you were saying..?" I hinted that she needed to continue. She sighed and looked at my shirt collar, fiddling with it nervously. "What? What's wrong?" I asked as I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced up at me and I watched as she started to blush. "Come on, out with it. The more you blush, the cuter you look and the more you remind me of a strawberry." I teased. She hung her head slightly.

"...Well... The second reason is..." He voice trailed off as she tried to slide off my lap. I raised an eyebrow at her useless atempts and kept a firm grip on her waist. "...Um... Well, you kept trying to make me fall in love with you when I... already do." She mumbled.

My hands fell from her side and my whole body went numb. My eyes widened at her words, my mind went blank.

She took her chance to stand up and leave the closet, walking quickly to any destination away from me. I didn't regain the feeling in my body until a few seconds after her departure.

"...Wait-" I cut myself off by shooting up to my feet and making a mad dash to the front of the school. "You can't be serious." I muttered, slightly breathless as I looked around the street surrounding the building. "I really wish she didn't have so many favorite places in this town." I whined and started my search.

**~Why'd You do That?~**

**Jewel: And it's done!**

**Ikuto: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Amu: UPDATE FASTER!**

**Tadase: R&R.**


End file.
